


bro, what if we kissed? aha just kidding.... unless??

by leedeeloo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: M/M, drunk sex i guess, just dudes jerkin off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: Sometimes you get a little tipsy with your bro and one thing leads to another and then he's half naked in your lap.
Relationships: Commander Meouch/Doctor Sung (TWRP)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	bro, what if we kissed? aha just kidding.... unless??

It was slow. They both just collapsed on the couch, sipping their last drinks as they leaned against one another, talking idly about nothing in particular. And it was Sung who started things, leaning his head on Meouch’s shoulder, squeezing his thigh, letting out this playing-dumb giggle when Meouch mentioned it.

Once Sung finished his drink he got more committed, turning his head to kiss and suck at Meouch’s neck, only tilting his head up to just hit the other’s jaw with his tongue, which really gave Meouch no other option than to chug back the rest of his drink and lock lips with Sung. 

He made this surprised little noise at first, too, like he really didn’t expect it to happen. 

Sung slid his arm along the back of the couch as Meouch kept grabbing his waist, his jaw, feeling and touching him as they kissed. Sung’s skin felt like it should have been white hot, the alcohol raising his already high temperature. Even the inside of his mouth felt impossibly hot, like Meouch’s tongue should have burns. But then he pulled away and ended that thought in Meouch, humid breath still close, and sat up like he wanted to change position.

Then Sung stopped very abruptly, until Meouch looked him in the eye.

“I’m like, way too drunk to really fuck.”

They stared at each other.

“Like, there’s no way you’re getting in my asshole, and there’s- I can’t get in yours like this.”

Meouch nodded, slowly. “I wasn’t planning on that, man. We don’t- we’re in the living room, and unless you stashed condoms and lube in the cushions without telling me, there’s no way we were gonna fit anything anywhere.”

“Less words.”

“Fuckin- get your dick out and get on my lap.”

Sung grinned, gave Meouch a messy and toothy kiss, keeping his lips on skin as he clumsily pulled off his sweatpants. Meouch matched Sung's messiness, hands going quickly from getting his cock out to grabbing Sung’s hips, pulling him on his lap. 

He could feel Sung smiling as his arms went around Meouch’s shoulders, kept their torsos pressed close together. Meouch dug his fingers into Sung’s ass, just a little bit of claw, to hear him gasp, feel him writhe in a wave. 

Sung leaned back, his hands on Meouch’s shoulders. He looked down low, to both of their cocks just next to one another, then up to Meouch’s face, bit his lip. He _looked_ very shy.

He decidedly wasn’t, as he dragged his hand down Meouch’s chest, moved in little swirls through the short fur on his body, very gingerly wrapped his hand around both of their shafts. He started stroking, watching what he was doing. 

And. Well.

It was unfair. Sung would just barely hit the head of his dick while completely going over Meouch’s. Like he was flaunting his size by teasing Meouch’s more sensitive areas. Rather than complain, however, Meouch let out a stuttered moan, letting his head fall back against the couch. 

Sung kept his hand slow, going back to kissing and licking Meouch’s neck. It was a nice kind of break; normally Meouch focused every thing he did during sex on how good it would make his partner feel, but this time he just got to lean back and let someone else worry about that, just had to drag his fingertips across Sung’s skin, make appreciative noises. 

To make it a bit more of an even scenario, Meouch sat up and slid his hands to the tops of Sung’s thighs, squeezing, pulling him closer. He planted quick pecks on Sung’s cheeks and lips, then just licked in his mouth rather than properly kissing him. He felt the vibration of Sung moaning, felt his grip tighten. Sung pulled away, pressed their foreheads together, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. He gripped Meouch’s shoulder, tip of his tongue pressing up on his own lip. 

Meouch made this low grumble, almost a growl, kept trying to pull Sung closer, trying to press their torsos together. Sung got the idea, and while he pulled his hand out from between them, he pulled up his shirt. Another growl, and they grinded against one another. 

He was glad he had Sung on top of him; he was getting close, and if he could have he would have been making stuttery desperate thrusts. He was still trying, don’t be mistaken, but it wasn’t nearly as obvious. 

He kept moving his hands, sliding them over Sung's body: flipping his shirt up more, holding him tighter, digging his fingers into his shoulders, grabbing him by the hair at the nape of his neck to tilt his head away, give himself space to nuzzle his nose and mouth against Sung’s shoulder and neck. There was just the sound of breath, fabric rustling, the couch creaking ever so slightly until Meouch muttered, “Close.”

Sung nuzzled his face against Meouch’s temple, his cheek squished up in a smile. He pressed himself harder into Meouch, seemed to move his hips as fast as he could, a little more violently, panting hard with the effort. 

It went from a growl to a high whine the closer he got to cumming. His hands stayed firmly planted on Sung’s back, fingers kneading slightly. His head fell back and he took in a gasp, held it, arms tensing from shoulder to hands while Sung kept pushing their hips together, his skin getting slicker, Meouch’s shirt slowly soaking with his own cum. 

When Sung leaned back, Meouch dragged his finger across Sung’s abs, through his cum. Sung giggled, ticklish, grabbed his wrist. “Sorry about that,” Meouch said. 

Sung shook his head, brought his other hand down Meouch’s chest, pinched his damp shirt and pulled it away from his body. “I think you’re worse off here.” 

Meouch grinned, maybe a little embarrassed, and grabbed Sung’s cock. He started stroking, licked his chops and opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Sung’s hand was still around his wrist, loose and warm. He let out a hum, shut his eye and tilted his head back. He kept moving his hips in erratic little thrusts, circling them, making open mouthed gasps when Meouch’s thumb went over the head of his cock. 

Sung was already turned on and waiting to cum, so it didn’t take him long. He leaned forward, forehead pressed to the crook of Meouch’s neck and hand on his shoulder, the other still gripping Meouch's wrist, moving with the strokes. He was just panting until he came, his voice going up into a high moan, cutting off as he gasped in a breath, grip tightening then loosening as he made a breathy sigh. His shoulders slumped, Meouch letting go of his cock. 

He leaned sideways, pulling Meouch, quickly tired and wanting to lay down. 

Meouch followed, rearranging themselves, his arm around Sung’s body while he had his arms curled up to his chest. They just barely fit on the couch like that, Meouch holding Sung tight so he wouldn’t roll off onto the floor. 

“You’re okay like this?” Meouch asked, getting a soft ‘mmhmm’ in response. “Don’t wanna shower, or move to-” He was cut off by an equally soft ‘uh-uh’.

“Sleep,” Sung commanded, quickly doing as he ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> ive been trying to edit this all day please only tell me what you think if its something nice


End file.
